Believing
by KookiesandKream
Summary: Twelve-year old Juliet Eddleton had to grow up quickly because of the War, taking care of her younger sister, Margaret, and keeping her older brother, Archie in line. She doesn't believe in fairytales, or of magical lands where there are talking creatures. That is, until she finds herself in Narnia. AU Golden age. Pairings not yet finalized.
1. Sent Away

**Okay! So I'm here with a new story ~ It's AU Golden Age. The Pevensies aren't related here, and it's like Peter and Edmund are brothers and Susan and Lucy are sisters =) Here's some details about the other characters joining and their ages. And btw, this is two years after they were crowned.**

**The Eddleton Family**

**Juliet Anne Eddleton, 12**

**Margaret Pearl Eddleton, 9**

**Archibald James "Archie" Eddleton, 14 **

**The Pevensies**

**High King Peter the Magnificent, 15**

**Queen Susan the Gentle, 14**

**King Edmund the Just, 12**

**Queen Lucy the Valiant, 10**

**Hope you like this as much as The Count's Lady =D Review please!**

**Chapter One: Sent Away**

**Juliet's POV**

I sat curled up in a chair, reading A Little Princess, the fire crackling comfortingly in the fire place.

Reaching the part where Sara thinks that magic was what transformed her room, I rolled my eyes. Magic doesn't exist.

Sara Crewe's imagination was borderline silly, to me at least, Margaret doesn't think so, and Archie even agrees with her. Margaret and Archie are my siblings. Margaret's younger than me, and Archie is older.

I turned to the next page but I didn't continue reading.

I remembered times like these, when Mum was still alive. She would sit in a chair just like the one I'm sitting in right now, and I would be on her lap, and she'd read to me. I vaguely remembered her reading to me stories about magical lands and fairies and mystical creatures. I loved them, and I could remember a time where I believed them too, but right now I don't. Not anymore.

I had to act like a mother for Margaret, and be there to make sure Archie won't get into trouble. The war then started, and I was forced to grow up faster than I should. Then Father then got drafted, and we were sent away to Cambridge, with our aunt, Eloise. Growing up made me realize that at this time, fairytales are useless. It's time to be realistic.

"Juliet?" a voice floated from the doorway, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Margaret. "Yes?" I asked.

"Auntie Eloise says it's time for supper"

"I'll be there in a minute. You go on first" I smiled at her and she gave me a smile back before she rushed back downstairs.

I closed the book and placed it on the side table next to the chair. I stood up slowly, looking around the room. This was my favorite out of all the other rooms in Auntie Eloise's house, because I remember that this was where Mum spent a lot of the time when she was still alive.

I shaked my head, _Sad memories don't have a place in your head, Juliet. You're being silly again, you need to keep moving forward, _I scolded myself in my head.

Five minutes later, I was sitting down in the dinning room table with Margaret, Archie and Aunt Eloise.

Archie was talking about the book he was currently reading, 50,000 Leagues Under the Sea. He seemed to like it, but I found it completely boring.

Suddenly Auntie Eloise cleared her throat, we all turned to her.

"My dears, I have some news for you" she said.

"What is it Auntie?" I asked, curious.

"Due to the war and the bombings, there is to be an evacuation of the children to the countryside, so that you'll be safe" AuntieEloise replied.

"So Margaret's being sent away?" Archie asked.

Margaret looked terrified, "I don't want to go alone!"

"No, Archie. All three of you will be going" Auntie Eloise answered, "It's for the best"

"I don't want to leave. I'm barely a child" Archie insisted.

"It's for the best, Archie" I said, "We'll be safe in the country"

Archie glared at me, "Don't pretend that you're an adult, Juliet. Because you're not. You're not the boss of me" he snapped.

"No, I'm not your boss, but this would be the best thing to be done now!" I shot back. "You're not grown up to, if you haven't noticed"

"Archibald! Juliet! Calm down!" Auntie Eloise said sternly, "Or you'll have to leave the table"

I sat back and crossed my arms, glaring at Archie, who glared back.

"Juliet is right, Archie" Auntie Eloise said calmly, "You'll be safe there, besides, the country is a wonderful place. Why, it's so peaceful, and magical too –"

"Magical?" Margaret leaned in, delighted.

"Oh yes, dear. You can pretend to be anything there! You can have fun there with your imagination" Auntie Eloise smiled warmly.

"Oh, it wouldn't be so bad then" Margaret turned to me, "Right, Juliet?"

I nodded hesitantly, I didn't want to disappoint her. "Yes, Margaret"

I turned to Auntie Eloise, "When shall we leave?"

"Tomorrow" she replied.

"What? So soon?" Archie asked incredulously.

"Yes, dear. And I want you to pack after your done with your chores tonight too. We leave bright and early tomorrow morning"

Tomorrow. I agreed with Archie that it was so soon. But it will be for the best, I thought glumly. We would all be safe.

I sat down on the desk in the room I share with Margaret a few hours later, I had already finished my chores and I've also packed and changed into my nightclothes. I decided to write Dad a letter.

_June 21, 1941_

_Dear Dad,_

_Hi, I know I've just written you two days ago, but I wanted to write to you again. You see, Auntie Eloise is sending us to the countryside, where we'll be safe. Archie doesn't want to, he's being a bit of a pain really. Yes, I know I've said that to you a few dozen times already, but it's the truth._

_Margaret on the other hand, is quite excited to go to the country, she thinks it would be a magical place. I know she's only a child, but I think it's rather quite silly. I mean, don't you agree that magic is so childish. Frankly, I believe it doesn't exist, and Margaret shouldn't keep that too much hope on it._

_I might sound a bit like a killjoy right now, but this is just my opinion, Dad, and I know you understand my opions and everything. _

_I miss Mum a lot. So does Archie and Margaret too. But I'm trying hard to be a good mother figure to them, and I do belive I'm suceeding quite well. _

_How are you there Dad? Are you alright? Oh, I hope you're not wounded. I pray to God every night that you and the other countrymen are safe whilst protecting our country from the Germans. I remind Margaret and Archie to pray too. We all miss and love you._

_Auntie Eloise is well, but she had a slight cold yesterday, so I had to manage the household, but I'm alright with that. I've been used to that ever since Mum died. I remember her a lot these days. _

_I'm quite sleepy now, so I should end this letter. _

_Sincerely with love, _

_Juliet_

I ended the letter and sighed. I looked up at the window at the dark and starless night. At times, especially like this, I seem to lose all kinds of hope, but I've realized now, that I was already loosing it bit by bit through the years.

I stood up and went to my bed and laid down and waited for sleep to come to me.

**So how'd you like it? :D Two reviews I'll post next chapter :) And don't worry, I'm still continuing The Count's Lady.**


	2. What the Dickens is Narnia?

**Yeah...so I finally updated this one :D Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two: What the dickens is Narnia?**

**Juliet's POV**

"Julie, do you think if I close my eyes and wish really hard, I'd be able to go here?" Margaret asked me holding up a book to me as I wrote a letter to Father.

We had arrived at Miss Polly Plummer's home a few days ago, and most of our time was spent in the library or the garden. Miss Polly was always off managing the library in the village and visiting some old professor in a mansion in the farther side of the village. I think the professor's name is Diggory Kite or something like that.

"Nope" I replied sharply, not looking up from the letter. Archie was sitting on the window seat, reading some book called 'Great Expectations'.

"Oh, don't believe her, Margaret" Archie said, "Juliet's just being a spoilsport as usual"

"It's rather stupid, really, pretending that you can get inside the world where the book is set" I retorted.

"Never say never, Jules" Archie said in a bored voice, turning a page in his book.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Archibald"

Margaret pushed the book towards me, "Look at the picture, Juliet! Doesn't it look almost real?"

I looked up reluctantly to and turned my eyes to the picture in the book. It was of a picnic of some sorts – of royalty. There were two girls and two boys – both wearing medieval sort of clothes. "It does look almost real" I admitted grudgingly.

Archie walked over and looked at the book, "By Jove! It really does look like as if it's real! Look, their hands and mouths look as if they're moving"

"You're right, Archie!" Margaret agreed, her eyes wide, "It's as if they really are moving!"

I snorted, "That is total nonsense! Why –"

But before those words got out of my mouth, the book seemed to grow larger and larger until it looked as if the figures in it were life-sized. I felt someone push me out of my chair and something pulled me towards the book – like a magnet.

Next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the grass, staring at the same four people who were in the picture.

"Ooohhh!" Margaret shrieked, getting up, "The book took us here, then! See, Juliet!"

"This is just a dream" I muttered, sitting up. "Just a dream" I repeated. I pinched my arm and I winced at the pain. But no – I was still in this sort of grassy meadow.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around and saw a girl with fair hair. She looked to be about the same age as Margaret.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

I nodded slowly and managed to say, "Where are we? And who are you?"

The other girl – the one with dark brown hair – said, "You're in Narnia, of course!"

"What the dickens is Narnia?"

The words were out of my mouth before I realized it. Archie was beside Margaret, looking at everything in disbelief. Only Margaret seemed to be excited.

The boy who looked to be the oldest laughed, "It's where you are now, actually"

"This isn't some mad joke is it?" Archie asked, or more like, croaked.

"Of course it isn't!" the girl who touched my shoulder said, "And my name is Lucy, and that's my sister, Susan" she pointed to the girl who had dark brown hair.

"Peter" the oldest boy said, and helped Archie stand up, "And this is Edmund – my brother" he pointed to the boy who had black hair.

"And what are you?" Archie asked curiously.

They glanced at each other, then Susan said, "We're the Kings and Queens of Narnia"

I was a little bit speechless, but Archie wasn't.

"You're joking!" he spit out. "I mean, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously" the younger boy, Edmund, said, looking at him curiously, "And who are you?"

I managed to stand up a little shakily, still trying to process everything. Archie looked at me, but then, he seemed to decide that he should be the one to introduce us.

Shocking, Juliet Eddleton lost her tongue. I don't know if I can ever live this down.

"My name's Archie" Archie introduced himself, "And these are my sisters, Juliet and Margaret"

Margaret waved and chirped a bright "Hi!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Seriously, really, you're Kings and Queens? You're so young!"

"It's a bit of a long story" the youngest girl, Lucy said a little sheepishly.

"Where are you from?" Peter asked.

"Earth, obviously" I snorted. I got over a little bit of the shock and got back to my usual attitude.

"Earth?" Susan wrinkled her nose, "I think I remember a place like that…"

I gulped, "Wait…you mean we're not in Earth, right now?"

"Jules, isn't it obvious that we're in Narnia and not Earth?" Margaret asked innocently.

"Wait…" I stuttered, "What about home? Oh gosh, we have to go back!" I turned to Archie, and he seemed to realize the problem too.

"Um..Your Majesties? Do you know how we could, you know, get home?" Archie asked awkwardly.

"I'm afraid we don't know how to get you three home" Susan admitted gravely.

"Maybe Aslan has a reason that he sent you here!" Lucy suggested brightly.

"Who's Aslan?" three voices chorused. Of course, it was Margaret, Archie and me.

"He's a lion – not a tame one – but he's a great one. He defeated the White Witch and created Narnia" Peter explained, "And a lot of other things"

Most of them went over my head.

"So he's like Jesus then?" I said thoughtfully, remembering catechism at my old school – St. Mary's.

"Jesus?" Peter's brow furrowed as if trying to remember something, "I think I've heard that name before but I think I forgot"

Archie was about to start explaining when I cut him off, "Drop it" I said sharply, "You'll just get yourself confused, as well as them"

"I'm a little confused" Edmund said, "Who's the oldest?"

"Archibald" I replied simply, "He just doesn't act like it sometimes"

"Shut up, Juliet"

"Whatever, Archibald"

"Can we eat before you fight?" Margaret asked, "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast"

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed, "Of course, of course! Please, sit down and join us!"

The others agreed and Archie, Margaret and I reluctantly sat down with them.

I seriously think I'm losing my marbles right now. This is too weird for words.

**Unlike The Count's Lady, this would be updated in a much slower pace but I promise I'll continue this story :D Please review on what you think of it! ****J**


End file.
